Hinata's escape
by EvilFlower
Summary: Hinata always has the same nightmare on her birthday but can her childhood love fix that. rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Evil: **Hey this is my first fic so be nice or ill send SHAED after u.

**Shaed:** GRRRRR!

**Evil:** ...okay, let's get on with the fanfic.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

(dream)

_It was a sunny day in Konoha, and there was not a sound coming from the Hyuuga Estate. No one was home because today was a very important day for the family. The Hyuuga heir had finally turned three. His name was Neji. That was when he first met the two year old branch family member. Her name was Hinata. The ceremony had begun to take place. The elder went over to Hinata and placed his hand on her forehead. That's when it happened. The mark had appeared on her forehead. The mark of the caged bird._

(end dream)

Hinata woke up with a fright. That nightmare always seemed to occur on her birthday. She was about to go downstairs when she heard a tapping at her window. She saw five familiar and friendly faces. She opened the window, 'what are you guys doing here?' Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Sakura, and Naruto climbed in. 'you didn't think e would let you celebrate your 15th birthday alone did you?' asked Kiba. 'Happy birthday Hinata' they all chanted. 'Hinata who is up there?' came the voice of Hiashi. 'Just Kiba, Shino, Sakura and Akamaru.' Hinata looked at Naruto. He seemed hurt. 'You know that if father found out that you were here, he'd have you beaten,' she said, 'it's not that I don't appreciate you coming. I just don't want to see you get hurt.' Over the years Hinata had become more comfortable around Naruto. Sakura thought that what Hinata had said was sweet but found it funny when she remembered how oblivious Naruto was to Hinata's towards him. But it seemed to cheer him up. 'Now open you present.' She said. Hinata was surprised. She had never gotten a birthday present. She was so surprised that she didn't even realise that she was crying. 'What's wrong Hinata?' asked Naruto. 'I've never gotten a birthday present.' She said. Naruto went over and hugged her. Hinata went about four different shades of red. She couldn't take it anymore. She hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

When Hinata woke up she found herself on the bed. She sat up. 'Are you ok?' Naruto asked. He looked concerned. But the others didn't seem to have enough tact to not laugh. 'What's wrong?' asked Hinata. Shino, who was laughing the least, stopped, 'You're still red.' Hinata was so embarrassed. 'Ok open our present first' yelled Kiba. Hinata opened the present. It was a cook book. Kiba always knew that she loved to cook and she was really good. 'Thank you' Hinata said smiling. She hugged Kiba and Akamaru. 'Ok here is mine' said Shino handing her the present. It was a book on butterflies. He knew that her favourite insect was the butterfly. She thanked and hugged him. 'Here is mine' said Sakura. They were four free tickets to the movies. _I know that she'll take us and when he does I'll make sure Naruto sits with her. I guess i should tell her that Naruto returns her feeling for him but by looking at Naruto, it seems he is going to tell her now._ Sakura thought. Hinata could see the scheming look in her eyes. 'Um... could you guys excuse us?' Naruto asked. The others just grinned and nodded, leaving the room. 'Hinata I'd like to ask you something – this is hard than I thought- Hinata I have loved you for a long time and I'd like to know if you would go out with me.' Hinata was stunned. Once again her back had reunited with the ground.

She woke up while Naruto was lifting her onto the bed. Meanwhile the four absent friends were listing in on the conversation. When they heard the thunk they knew Hinata had fainted. 'Hinata are you ok?' Naruto asked, 'yes.' Hinata said, 'that's good.' 'No, I mean yes to the first question.' They were oblivious to the fact that they were being spied on.

**Evil:** Naruto, what the hell is THAT?!

**Naruto:** Hey, you're the one writing this stuff, it's your fault it's cheesy!

**Evil: **I'm an old romantic!

**Naruto:** -grumbles- suuuuure you are.

**Shaed: **you're 15, how is that old?

**Evil: **I'm older than you are!

**Shaed: **By 4 months.

**Evil: **That still makes me older!

**Naruto:** Well, I'm 16 so I'm older than both of you guys!

**Shaed: **I thought you were 15.

**Naruto: **Not in this fanfic!

**Evil & Shaed: **SHUT UP!


	2. Chapter 2

**Evil:** -rambling crap about not owning Naruto or any of the other characters and how she wished she did-(I don't own "_Alice in Wonderland" _either but see if you can spot that)

**Shaed: **-nodding when she pauses for breath, totally not listening-

**Naruto:** Why are you two friends again?

**Shaed:** Cause I'm the only one who can put up with her non-stop talking, and doesn't make fun of her height.

**Evil: **YES YOU DO!

**Shaed: **Shut it shrimp. –pulls laptop out of Evil's hands-

Evil unsuccessfully tries to pummel Shaed, so instead pulls the laptop off her.

**Evil:** Yes, I'm back in control and now that i have my Author power back, I can do this!

A lightning bolt shoots out of the sky and strikes Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** What did you do that for!

**Evil: **Cause we can.

**Sasuke: **get her Sakura

**Evil:** noooooooooooooooooooo!

**Shaed: **-closes eyes and looks away- this is not gonna be pretty.

**Evil:** P.S. I'm sorry that it's taken so long to update but my parent took away my internet privileges.

**Naruto:** Why did they do that?

**Evil: **I used up all of the download.

Chapter 2 _The Escape_

Outside Hinata's room, the spectators were caught by none other than the king of prats himself Lord Hiashi Hyuuga. 'Where is my daughter? Why isn't she with you?' Kiba (who is smarter than he looks) said in good timing, 'She's getting changed and Shino, and I are males and we don't want to invade her privacy.' But Hiashi wasn't convinced (A/N will this guy ever be happy?), and walked in on Naruto and Hinata. (A/N they weren't doing that you perverts.) Hiashi went from 1 to 100 on the anger scale in about 3 seconds, 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE WITH MY DAUGHTER, DEMON?' (A/N Bad idea Hiashi, bad idea!)

As Hiashi was about to teach Hinata a lesson about bringing beasts into the Hyuuga household, Naruto lunged at him. He grabs a fistful of cloth from the front of Hiashi's robe and pushed his face into his surprised one. 'Don't... don't you dare lay a finger on Hinata or call me a demon. Ever.' Naruto knew that Hinata had been abused by her father before, as much as she tried to hide them under her baggy jacket; he'd had a glimpse of the marks before.

Just as Hiashi's face began to turn purple and he raised his hand as if to strike the blonde ninja, four of the Genin and a dog shot through the room, Hinata grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket and tore him out of the way of Hiashi's arm. With Naruto in tow, all six of them, including Akamaru, jumped out through the window.

Hiashi stared after them for five long minutes, hands in fists, trying to keep his anger under control before his chakra blasted the window from its frame. Eventually, he loosened his grip on his own palms, which were now dripping blood, and strode out of the room angrily, whacking his palm against the door frame as he left, one minute after the room was out of his sight, the wood of the door crumbled and collapsed in on itself, displaying the feelings that were wracking themselves through Hiashi's body.

The genin kept running and didn't turn around for anything not even to pick up their stuff.

Hinata suddenly paused as a flash of realisation shot across her mind, what the hell was she doing! Naruto was forced to stop at the same time as Hinata for she had 'forgotten' to relinquish his shirt from her grip. He raised his eyebrows at her when she glanced back at him, nodding toward the hand that was clamped down on his collar. She immediately squeaked, blushed deeply and released him from her grasp. At this point the others had noticed the absence of the lovebirds and went back to fetch them. (A/N no offence Kiba)

By noon, they had convinced Hinata to continue on and had already gotten relatively far away from Konoha. As they decided to stop for the rest of the day they heard a sound that put them on edge, the six of them all remained silent and still as the distant sound grew nearer. Naruto recognised it as being the footsteps of a ninja around their age running towards them incredibly fast. There was only one ninja in their age group who could run as swiftly as this one. As that thought appeared in his head, Rock Lee broke out of the bushes carrying a large bag and almost ran right past them before seeing Sakura and stopping dead in his tracks. 'Sakura! The lotus blooms for you once again!' Sakura backed away as he leapt for her and smacked the taijutsu expert on his black bowl cut haired head. He jumped back up immediately and dropped his package on the ground. 'Wow, you guys were all staying so quiet that I nearly ran past you all in my haste to find you! But the youth that erupts from Sakura-chan was far too strong not to notice!' Inner-Sakura yelled. '**YOUTH HAD BETTER STOP ERRUPTING FROM HIS ASS, OR I'LL PLUG IT UP WITH MY FOOT!**' Everyone else stared at him in a silence that was broken by Kiba. 'So what the hell are you doing here? We're not going back; you know Hiashi would have our heads!' Suddenly a strange image popped into Naruto's mind of Lord Hiashi wearing a large red dress screeching in a high pitched voice, '**OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!**' He giggled to himself as he pushed that highly disturbing image from his mind.

Lee tapped the large dark green bag at his feet. 'I didn't come to bring you back; Neji told me that Hiashi said that you guys all kidnapped Hinata-'

'What!'A few from the group yelled, Lee shook his head and continued 'He also said that you were holding her hostage-'

'WHAT!' The rest of them screeched, Hinata was looking pale at this point. Lee was a little hesitant to continue, but did anyway. 'He also told everyone that Naruto was the ringleader of the operat-'

'**WHAT!!!'** everyone else's protests were drowned out by the screams of Naruto and the thud of a body hitting the ground. If you don't know who keeled over at this point in time then that's just sad.

As Hinata felt herself falling, a faint almost laughable thought for this point in time crossed her mind as she sank into the oceans of unconsciousness. '_This is the worst birthday ever..._'

**Evil:** I know this was a longer chapter than the first one but that was because my editor aka Shaed was too bossy and if you didn't catch the _"Alice in Wonderland" _part then that's just sad.

**Shaed:** I was not being bossy! Who was the one saying that she couldn't be bothered typing so was making me do it? Huh?! And to make this clear, I came up with all the cool poetic stuff-

**Evil:** And I came up with the jokes, like Hiashi wearing a dress!

**Shaed:** That's nothing to be proud of!

**Evil:** Shut up!

**Hinata:** Why did I have to pass out?

**Hiashi:** And why did I have to wear a dress?

**Shaed:** Ask her, I'm just the editor.

**Evil:** The passing out was your idea!

**Shaed:** Yeah, but it was a clever and poetic technique that was perfectly used in order to end the chapter on a sentimental note.

**Evil:** Even if I knew what the hell the meant it's still wrong to put a man in a dress!

**Shaed: **-waits for her to realise what she just said-

**Evil: ** I hate you.

**Shaed: ** I love you too.

**Evil: **Stupid dingo, Jinnchuuriki... read and review please, and if you've got any ideas on what blunt instrument I can use to hit Shaed with by all means tell me!

**Shaed:** -staring into space with a goofy smile-

**Hinata: ** I think somebody already beat you to that.


	3. Chapter 3

-Sasuke sitting down in random chair on random stage under a random spotlight- (Yes I like to use the word _random_)

**Sasuke:** Evil slept in and Shaed can't be bothered to get up so I'm giving the disclaimer today. Evil does not own Naruto or any of the other characters. She doesn't own me either –mumbles, thinking that no one's listening- Sakura does.

-Evil and Shaed sitting in the shadows with a tape recorder-

**Evil:** -smoking pipe in bad guy pose- Blackmail time.

**Ch**_**apter Two **__The Trackers_

When Hinata woke up from her most recent faint, she found herself in the tent with Naruto sitting next to her. This was when a new thought crossed her mind. '_This is the best birthday ever._' Hinata sat up, 'Are you ok Hinata?' asked Naruto, who, as he did on very few occasions, had a genuine smile on his face. Hinata couldn't help but smile at this. She loved his smile. 'Yes, I'm fine.' She said, but she wasn't really listening because she was worried about what would happen if her father found them.

'She's ok everyone,' Naruto said to the tent door, 'she just got a little stressed-out.'

Hinata could hear a conversation coming from outside of the tent. 'I'm sorry Lee, it's just that we think that you would be better use to us if you went back to Konoha and tried to sabotage any searches. We also need someone to tell our families that we are ok, but don't tell Hiashi anything. Tell our families that we have gone on a group mission to the Wind Country. Also, tell the Hokage what's going on. I'm sure that she'll try to delay Hiashi if it includes protecting Hinata and Naruto and ask her if she could put into place a restraining order against Hiashi for Hinata. Did you catch that Lee?' '_Boy, Sakura can go a really long time without breathing_' thought Hinata.

Just as Lee left, the five ninja heard rustling in the trees. '**TRACKER NINJA!**' yell Naruto. As soon as he said it, the trackers jumped out of the bushes. 'Try not to hurt the Hyuuga.' Said one of them. The other replied 'affirmative'.

Then a great battle began.

'**FANG OVER FANG**' yelled Kiba as he and Akamaru (who was now a perfect replica of Kiba) attacked one of the ninja, the force sending the enemy straight into the nearest tree. Shino sent his bugs saying 'go consume his chakra.' This caused the ninja to pass-out in a Hinata-ish manner. Hinata jumped in front of the group and protected them all with her _Protection of 8 trigrams_ jutsu. 'I've never seen that jutsu before.' Said Sakura, who was the only one of the five shinobi who hadn't participated in the bikkouchu beetle mission. 'Hinata created that one on her own.' Replied Naruto. 'Can we finish this jutsu explanation later?' asked Hinata, who was already looking really tired. The five young shinobi escaped after Naruto used his _Harem jutsu_, distracting the trackers. (A/N heh, heh, heh, that will teach them for sending a male-only squad after a group of hormonally-driven teenage shinobi.)

'Hey Hinata, how did you learn to make your chakra thread so thin and sharp?' asked Sakura, who was slightly jealous. After a lengthy and boring Iruka-ish explanation on the laws of physics, the gang set-up camp and got ready for bed. That was when Inner-Sakura cooked up a fresh scheme. '_How about I arrange it so that Naruto and Hinata have to sleep next to each other. But wait what if they do something morally wrong during the night? Wait, what am I a pervert? They wouldn't do that...would they?_' Sakura continued anyway. She got everyone to set their beds up on one side but didn't tell Naruto or Hinata, so when it became time for them to go to bed, Hinata and Naruto gladly laid their beds next to each other.

All of a sudden, Naruto started singing. 'A last fire will rise, behind those eyes, black house will rock, blind boys don't lie.' That's when Kiba joined in... 'Immortal fears, that voice so clear, through open walls, that scream I hear.' Then all of a sudden everyone in the tent was singing "_Cry Little Sister._" (A/N I love this song. It was either that or "_Yellow Submarine_" but Shaed hates that song. Watch _The Lost Boys _because that movie made the song famous.)

**Evil:** Thanks a lot Shaed.

**Shaed:** What did I do?

**Evil:** **KARAI ATE AZARIA CHAMBERLAIN!**

**Shaed: **Oh yeah.

**Evil: **How about I fill you in on the details... This stupid Jinnchuuriki couldn't control her demon and the end result was a dingo eating a baby. And now we are in a **FUCKING CAGE!!!**

**Shaed:** Hey, what do you know? This cage has no doors.

**Evil: **Please review. And ask the ANBU warden why I'm in here too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Evil: **I hate the beach boys

**Hinata:**-no longer on her happy pills- Where did that come from?

**Evil: **I have no idea

**Shaed:** She forgot to take her Concerta this morning.

**Naruto: **what's that?

**Shaed:** It's for her ADD.

**Hinata: **And it's the strongest stuff for it

**Evil: **Oh and P.S. I can't be bothered writing _-the five ninja_- and -_the five shinobi_- so from now on they're known as -_the gang-_

**Shaed:** You are the most lazy ass person I've ever met.

**Evil:** No Shikamaru is.

**Shaed:** Oh Yeah.

_**Chapter Four **__The Nightmare comes True_

The next morning, Hinata was the first to wake up. Hinata was used to getting up early as the day usually started before dawn in the Hyuuga household. The night before was full of songs from the 1980's, such as "_Don't you forget about me_", and some much more recent, such as _"Jizzed in my Pants_". It was funny for everyone else, but very embarrassing for Hinata and Naruto. When Naruto woke up, only because he couldn't feel Hinata lying next to him, he could smell breakfast.

By the time the others had woken up, Hinata and Naruto had already finished breakfast and the rest of the gang had to put theirs into a chakra built microwave that Sakura created. (A/N Yay no electricity needed. Sakura is helping the planet.)

Hinata was getting ready over at the waterfall, (A/N You don't expect her to get changed in front of a bunch of boys do you?) when she heard a noise. Then out of the bushes came, Mr Grumpy prat himself, Lord Hiashi. 'I've finally found you, you little bitch.' (A/N That wasn't very nice Hiashi.) he spat. Hinata tried to run but her father was too quick. 'I don't care about you anymore, so I am transferring you over to the branch family. And you know what that means.' he said. Then he did a sequence of hand seals and placed his two fingers on Hinata's forehead. Then when Hiashi had finished he decided, 'Maybe I didn't do it right. I think I should test it out. **KILLING INTENT**.' The pain was excruciating. She wanted someone to kill her just to stop the torture.

Over at the campsite, the gang heard Hinata scream. No-one said anything; they just ran towards the scream with Kiba and Akamaru leading the pack (A/N LOL _"pack_"). Over where Naruto was waiting for Hinata, he also heard the same noise; although he recognised it as torture. '**HINATA!**'

When the group got there they found Hinata's seemingly lifeless body on the ground. At that split second, Naruto feared the worst. Akamaru went over and sniffed the body, then reported to Kiba. 'She's alive but her chakra distribution has decreased dramatically.' Kiba translated. There was a dead silence that to Naruto seemed to be never-ending. He helped Hinata sit up and asked if she was alright, but she just stared into space. Shino finally spoke up. (A/N I needed him to speak eventually. Sorry Shino. For a moment I forgot you were here.) 'When a person is faced with their greatest fear and undergoes torture at the same time, the soul can sometime create a sort of temporary safe haven to protect the individual's sanity. That seems to be what has happened to her. It's not common or permanent.' As calmly as he could Naruto asked, 'So... What's Hinata's greatest fear?' Shino walked over to Hinata and lifted her fringe off of her forehead, revealing the Hyuuga curse mark. 'That is her greatest fear. Receiving the _Caged Bird_ cursed seal.'

**Evil: ** YAY! I finally got my bottle open! CRAP! I forgot the disclaimer!

**Lawyers: **SUE EVILFLOWER!

**Evil:** Sue Kakashi! He's wanted by millions of ninjas for copy write!

**Lawyers:** SUE KAKASHI!

**Kakashi: **-sweat drops and starts running-

**Evil: **Kill the squealer! –chases after Sasuke-

**Sasuke:** HOW DID YOU KNOW!

**Evil:** Author, remember.

**Shaed: **where'd the lawyers come from anyway, we've been locked in a cage since the first chapter?

**Evil:** the door.

**Shaed:** this cage has no door.

**Evil:** yeah, thanks to you.

**Shaed:** what did I do?!

**Naruto: **your dingo demon ate Azaria Chamberlain!

**Shaed: **Karai would never do that!who's Azaria Chamberlain?

**Evil: **-smacks forehead- We just did an assignment on her in school Baka!

(note, the Chamberlain case was famous in Australia, most Australians would familiar with the term, 'The dingo ate my baby!')


	5. Chapter 5

**Evil:** -trying to open bottle with her teeth- Damn these child-proof caps!

**Hinata: **You're 15 and you can't open a child-proof cap?

**Shaed:** she can't open a zipper either; you should see her at school.

**Hinata:** That's not a bad idea.

**Evil:** You can't talk. At least I'm not a 15 year old on anti-depressants that make me sing nursery rhymes!

**Hinata: **-starts crying-

**Neji:** Why the hell did you do that?!

**Shaed: **How the hell did everyone get into our cage?!

**Evil:** yeah! There are no doors! Oh well, you figure it out while I go and make an appointment with my councillor.

**Hinata:** When do I get my soul back?

**Shaed:** This chapter.

_**Chapter Five **__The Truth about Hinata and Naruto_

'This has happened before. The child's name was Desaimaru Matsuri.' said Shino, 'He was from the Hidden Sand Village and was the only child of the First Kazekage.' Everyone was surprised by this. (Except Hinata, who was now starting to drool.) 'After losing his soul,' Shino continued, 'his personality changed dramatically. He wouldn't speak unless spoken to, at times he would become violent and would show no remorse in killing the person who angered him.'

At this moment, Hinata suddenly lashed out at Sakura. Everyone was surprised by this, except for Naruto who noticed that unlike her usual fighting technique, she was trying to beat Sakura with a tree branch. Instead of letting Hinata get her anger out, ten shinobi, including the remaining shadow clones that hadn't been destroyed by Hinata, piled on top of her.

'**Hinata, calm down!**' yelled the Naruto who was closest to her. 'OK, OK, I'm calm.' Hinata squeaked, with an odd amount of emotion. Everyone got off her. All but one of the Narutos disappeared. 'Oh...um... sorry Sakura.' said Hinata. Sakura got up, and wiped the blood off her face. 'Shino, what happened? How did she snap out of it so quickly?' asked Kiba. 'I don't know. Maybe hearing Naruto's voice brought her soul out of hiding.' Replied Shino, who for the first time sounded frightened of Hinata. 'I also want to know why she attacked Sakura.' Kiba had an idea. 'In the animal kingdom , the animal's instinct causes them to attack the strongest one of the same gender in the pack. Without a soul, Hinata most likely runs on instinct.' 'You mean her body. Our Hinata was gone, leaving behind an instinct- driven beast.' said Naruto.

That night, the atmosphere of the camp had changed. There was only silence and Hinata sat alone, not making eye-contact with anyone, until Naruto walked over and sat down next to her. 'Hinata, is there any way for that seal to be removed?' he asked. Hinata looked up. 'Well there is one way, but we have to return to the village.' She answered sadly. Naruto's face fell. 'Why do we have to return?' '_I feel like we're playing twenty questions._' 'We need a Hyuuga main family member to do it for me. And Hanabi is the only one who would be willing to help.' answered Hinata.

The gang all went to bed. Naruto was the only one who said goodnight to Hinata. He was the only one who needed to. Hinata was happy enough with that. She lay next to him. As she listened to him breathe, she fell asleep to it as if it were a lullaby.

The next day, Naruto woke up, but unlike the morning before, found Hinata lying next to him. 'That's weird, Hinata's still asleep.' he said, not expecting anyone to hear. 'I'm not asleep, I just don't want to get up.' replied Hinata, almost instantly. 'Why not?' asked Naruto, turning to her. 'Because then I'd have to leave your side.' she admitted in an almost silent whisper. Naruto was caught off-guard with that one. He wasn't expecting that answer. He blushed. Hinata started to giggle. Naruto found her laugh to be soothing. He smiled at her. '_Finally. A real smile._' Hinata thought as a shy smile began to appear on her face.

Then they made eye contact for the first time in three years. That was the time when Naruto first subconsciously fell in love with Hinata. It was when Hinata first revealed her true power with the Protection of The Eight Trigrams. She had saved him and nearly died in the process. The mission of the Bikkouchu beetle caused Naruto to fall in love with Hinata. He now was thanking the fifth Hokage for that. '_Wait. That girl in the waterfall... could it have been Hinata?_' he thought suddenly. He thought that the best way to find out would be to confront her. 'Hinata...do you remember the Bikkouchu beetle mission we went on three years ago?' he asked her. She nodded 'I saw a girl in the waterfall. I'd like to know... were you that girl?' Hinata nodded again. 'I just want to say that you are beautiful.' He kissed her. 'Let's go home.'

When Kiba woke up, Hinata and Naruto were gone, along with their supplies. He woke Shino and Sakura. 'They're gone. Hinata and Naruto are gone.' he said.

**Shaed:** that is so cheesy!

**Evil:** BOW DOWN TO MY CHEESYNESS! MY CHEESYNESS SHALL ONE DAY RULE THE WORLD!

**Shaed: **-sarcastic-yeah, and I'll suddenly grow fangs and claws and attack everyone.

**Evil:** But you're a Jinnchuuriki, your demon _has_ fangs and claws.

**Shaed:** ...

**Evil:** that's what I thought! Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sasuke:** -walking down street, Shaed and Evil are spying on him-

**Shaed: **Ready?

**Evil:** Yep!

**Shaed:** Authors honours?

**Evil:** let's do it! –sets free rabid fan girls- Look, its Sasuke!

**Fan girls:** SASUKE!

**Sasuke:** HOLY S(beeeeeeeeeeeeeep)

Evil and Shaed piss themselves as they watch Sasuke run.

**Evil: **Wait, how did we get out of the cage?

**Shaed:** You're the author, you tell me!

**Evil:** But you're the one typing!

**Shaed:** I'm typing what you're saying!

**Evil: **...

**Shaed:** ...

**Evil: -**changes subject**-** I don't own Naruto so just read.

**Chapter Six** the Betrayal

'What do you mean? Who's gone?' asked Sakura. Kiba looked at her viciously, 'I mean Hinata and Naruto. The strength of their sent reveals that they didn't even come into the tent last night.' Kiba continued. Shino sat up. 'Well, either we should look for them or we could send out a search party.' He said as he called his insects for assistance.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata were travelling at top speed. 'Are they following us?' asked Naruto, looking behind them. Hinata performed the hand seals to activate the byakugan. 'No, but it looks like Shino has sent out some tracker insects to follow us.' They stopped dead in their tracks. Hinata began to perform a sequence of hand seals. 'I'm sorry Shino, but I have to do this. **PROTECTION OF THE EIGHT TRIGRAMS!**' Hinata began to move at a speed that made it possible to only see hundreds of palm sending out sharp threads of chakra. She cut each of the insects into millions of pieces.

'Shit! She killed the insects!' bellowed Shino. He was not happy. 'She must have used _**that**_ jutsu.' Sakura looked confused. She had never seen the special jutsu that Hinata had created. Kiba sensed her confusion. 'Hinata has created a jutsu that allows her to attack even the smallest of creatures. She flows out a continuous chakra thread from the palms of her hands making the threads as sharp and thick as she can, cutting anything in its path into as many pieces as possible. It is most effective on insects.' He explained. _Wow that sounds cool. _Sakura was impressed with Hinata's progress, though she still wanted revenge. Sakura ran off in the direction that the insects had gone.

'Hinata is there any more sign of them?' asked Naruto as the pair of the rested. 'Oh crap!' Naruto turned to Hinata. She looked scared. 'What's wrong?' he questioned. '**OI! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?**' screamed an all too familiar voice. 'It's Sakura.' said Hinata. Before the pair could get up and run, Sakura appeared and punch Hinata in the face. 'Hey, what was that for?' asked Naruto, trying to help a surprised Hinata to her feet.

Naruto didn't need to help Hinata. Sakura ran towards Hinata again, but this time instead of being hit by her opponent again, Hinata kicked both legs up and knocked Sakura off her feet and onto the ground. Sakura quickly got up but was hit by a gentle fist attack. Sakura regained balance and launched at Hinata, her fists ready. Hinata also charged forward with her palms stretched out. Naruto had to think of a way to stop this fight before someone ended up in a critical state. Before he could do anything, he heard them make contact and after about half an hour heard blood splatter. He quickly turned and saw Hinata on her hands and knees, coughing up blood. 'You're worthless.' said Sakura, 'To think, you're the heir of Konoha's most elite clan. And you couldn't even defeat me.' Hinata shut her eyes, but she could still see the same thing happening. Except, instead of Sakura beating her to death, she saw Neji, Hanabi and Hiashi beating her to death. They were all saying the same basic thing. That she was worthless and weak.

Kiba and Shino arrived in time to stop Sakura from executing what would be the finishing blow. Hinata, who was nearly unconscious, kept hearing the same thing over and over again. Then, just before she blacked out, she thought the same thing that her family had made think for the last ten years, when her mother, the only family member who had loved her, died. _I'm worthless._

**Sakura:** Why did i try to kill Hinata?

**Evil: **Because Hinata tried to kill you, remember?

**Shaed:** You really hate the Hyuugas don't you?

**Evil: **No just Hiashi.

**Neji:** Then... why did you say that I tried to beat her to death?

**Evil:** BECAUSE YOU ACTUALLY DID!

**Neji:** You aren't gonna let that go are you?

**Evil:** Not one bit buddy. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Evil: **-sings-_I am the very model of a modern major general._

**Shaed: **Do you even know the rest of the words?

**Evil:** No.

**Shaed:** Put a better song on.

_**-Evil changes the CD to her other music.-**_

**Evil:** YAY FIREFLIES. I LOVE THIS SONG!

**Hinata:** Only because you love Shino.

**Evil: **I thought that we promised to never speak of that again. Plus you can't talk, you love Naruto.

**Hinata:** SHUT UP!

**Evil:** I don't own Naruto or any other characters.

_**Chapter Seven **__The Happy Ending_

Hinata woke up in bed in the Konoha hospital. By her bed were Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hanabi, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru and the Hokage. 'How did we get back here?' she asked Naruto, when she finally figured out where she was. 'Shino and Kiba helped me get you back here. Neji, Bushy Brow and Tenten were walking out of the gate when we arrived.' Hinata saw Hanabi. 'Please don't tell me that father knows that we are back.' Hanabi shook her head. Everyone expected her to be happy but Neji especially saw that Hinata was more upset than usual. 'Hinata, what's wrong?' Hinata lifted her fringe. As soon as the seal was revealed Hanabi started to cry, Neji was furious and the Hokage punched a hole through the wall. 'Who did that?' asked Neji, almost silently, as Tenten tried to calm him and Hanabi down. 'It was Father.' Hearing this, Lady Tsunade nearly destroyed the whole room.

Then Hanabi remembered what her father had told her once. 'Hanabi, the curse seal can be removed by a member of the main family with these hand seals. Goat, Horse, Pig, Dog.' He had said. Remembering this, Hanabi executed the hand seals. 'Goat, Horse, Pig, Dog.' Her index finger began to glow as she placed it on Hinata's seal. In about three minutes, there was no trace of the seal. When it was finished, Hinata told Neji to remove his forehead protector. He obeyed her orders and removed it. Hinata then copies Hanabi's hand seals and did the same for Neji. After Neji saw what Hinata had done, he hugged her with such enthusiasm that she was lifted off the ground. 'You can put me down now.' said Hinata.

**-2 weeks later-**

Hinata walked out of the hospital and headed towards the Hokage's office. She walked in and addressed the Hokage. 'Lady Tsunade, I would like to apply for emancipation.' she said, after bowing to the Hokage. 'I don't blame you. This means that you give up the role of heir of the Hyuuga clan. Do you accept these terms?' Lady Tsunade recited from the textbook she had memorised a few years ago. 'Yes.' Hinata spoke in her most confident voice, which sounded like a shy Naruto. 'Well, just sign here and you're free.' Hinata signed the form. 'I would also like to drop any charges made against Sakura Haruno.' The Hokage looked confused. 'You are aware that she tried to kill you.' 'Yes I am, but she is also my friend and I would like to try and get things back to normal.'

Sakura walked out of the prison to see Hinata greeting her. Sakura walked over to her. Hinata instinctively got into a fighting stance but allowed herself to relax as Sakura didn't show any sign of wanting to beat her to a bloody pulp. 'Um... Hinata I'm sorry.' Sakura blurted out without thinking and bowed low to her friend. 'Its ok.' said Hinata, making Sakura return to her usual position.

**-10 years later-**

There weren't many at the funeral. After all, not many people respected him after the events that had unfolded ten years before. Both his daughters applied for emancipation and his nephew moved out as he was no longer a slave within the household. But there were eight people who did go. They were the ones most thought would never think of the man again. But they were there. Hinata, Naruto, Hanabi, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Sakura stood and stared into the shallow grave they had built themselves. The gravestone was as follows: _Here lies Hiashi Hyuuga, Father, Uncle and Head of Hyuuga Clan. He died as he lived, a disgrace to the name Hyuuga. _

The Eighth Hokage and his wife were the last to leave. She remembered the last time she had ever seen this man. As she thought about that time she subconsciously touched her forehead. 'Hinata, hurry or we'll be late for the ceremony.' Naruto called. He was right of course. It's not every day that your sister becomes head of the Hyuuga clan.

**Evil:** Well, that's it for me for a while. I hoped you liked the ending.

**Hinata:** My favourite part was where I was Naruto's wife.

**Shaed:** Duhhh...

**Evil:** I liked the funeral. That bastard finally got what he deserved.

**Naruto: **What, a funeral?

**Evil:** No... A shallow grave. Please review.


End file.
